A Sacrifice to the Scorpion
by Lonessa 8D
Summary: Ruby could feel his eyes on her. He could never be seen, but he's always there. She doesn't know if she can keep running, but she knows for sure one thing; she can't hide from the Goddess' Scorpion. Established Quicksilver, unhealthy Stinging Thorns. More details within.


**A Sacrifice to the Scorpion**

 _AU One-Shot set in Volume 4: Linked to Wilted but not canon to the storyline_

 _Summary: Ruby could feel his eyes on her. He could never be seen, but he's always there. She doesn't know if she can keep running, but she knows for sure one thing; she can't hide from the Goddess' Scorpion. Established Quicksilver, unhealthy Stinging Thorns_

 _A slightly different take on how Ruby responds to Tyrian attacking and going through new discoveries. Tyrian's stinger is not cut off, Qrow is not injured. I began writing this before that and I'm too lazy to implement it SO without further ado…_

…

…

…

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

…

…

…

"He's not here anymore, Gem. You're safe."

Ruby clenched her fists tightly, a shuddering breath escaping her as silver eyes darted around the small room. Shadows loomed threateningly in the corners, the window glaring as it displayed the stormy weather proudly, mocking her, taunting her.

"How do you know?" Ruby spat bitterly, knees tucked below her chin as she focused on the heartbeat of Mercury. The arms that were around her grew tighter in their hold, just enough to be snug but not enough to hurt her.

"Jaune, Nora and Ren are all patrolling and checking in every couple minutes. Qrow is just outside. I'm here." Mercury pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'd die before that happens."

"Just because they can't see him doesn't mean he isn't there!" Ruby cried, pushing at his chest feebly. "Even Ren couldn't sense him until he was right on top of us! How, How are we going to fight him when we can't even hit him?! Even Uncle Qrow couldn't get that many hits, he just kept dodging and jumping and—"

"Hey, c'mere. Shh." Mercury cradled her sobbing form to him, grey eyes steely and filled with cold rage. "I won't let him get you."

"I-I don't wa-want you to get hurt beca-cause of m-me," Ruby whimpered, clutching at him tightly. She hated this, hated _him_ , but she didn't know what to do. "I-I'm scared."

"I know, Gem." Mercury sighed. "I know."

…

…

…

 _You make me happy, when skies are grey_

…

…

…

" _My Little Flower!"_

The echo of his voice made her stomach churn, and she whipped her head around to find the source. Dense foliage surrounded her, branches reaching over her and blocking out the sunlight. Her breath began to quicken.

" _I'm here to whisk you away with me!"_

"No...no no no…" Ruby murmured as she quickened her steps along the dirt road. Where was she even going at this point?

She could hear his manic cackle.

Ruby began to run, the breeze against her face not soothing at all as she pushed her semblance to the limit. "Mercury? Jaune? Uncle Qrow? Where are you?!" _What if he already got to them? Oum, please don't let that be the case._

" _Then I'll just have to take her."_

Tears began to brim in her eyes.

" _Over my dead body." Mercury?_

"Mercury!" Ruby called desperately, running straight into the brush, fighting away the vines that tried to grab her and hold her capture. "Mercury, where are you?"

She broke through the brush with a triumphant cry, grinning for just a moment. Just. One. Moment.

"Just in time, my Little Flower!" He laughed, his stinger rearing back only to zoom forward—

" _Mercury_!"

Ruby bolted upwards, now suddenly in a comfy bed, and panted with wide eyes. Hands were on her shoulders, but they weren't Mercury's. She glanced about the room, searching the shadows, finding nothing. _No, it can't be_.

"Wh-Where's Mercury?" Ruby turned her frantic gaze to her worried Uncle. "Uncle Qrow, where is he?!"

"He'll be right back kiddo, I promise," Qrow tried to assure her with concern written plainly on his face. "He just stepped out for a second, he'll—"

"He's going to get him, he needs to come back!" Ruby shrieked. "Mercury! Uncle Qrow I need to find him, I need to—"

She was in hysterics at this point, and she struggled against his grip, trying to stand and run outside despite being clad in only pajamas and no shoes. Qrow tried to calm her with soothing words, but Ruby didn't even hear them in the midst of her panic.

"Come on, kiddo. Snap out of it…" Qrow murmured, a grim frown setting on his face. The door burst open a moment later.

" _Ruby?!_ "

Mercury's eyes were wild as he barreled into the room, having heard her cries. Once he realized she wasn't in danger, but merely being held by Qrow, he relaxed slightly. Her struggling stopped once she took sight of him, and her face scrunched up in an effort to hold back tears as he immediately approached her and gathered her up in his arms.

"I'm here, Gem. I'm here."

"H-He killed you," Ruby whimpered. "He killed you and I couldn't move and I just _watched_ —"

"It was just a dream," Mercury said soothingly, sitting beside her and pulling her into his lap. "I'm okay, and he's not here."

Ruby tried to calm her beating heart, but the fear refused to abandon her. It cocooned her like a blanket with the force of a python, and she _couldn't get out_. She focused on the arms around her, the slight pressure of his vambraces and rerebraces on her skin. A part of her was glad for the slightly painful feel of it; it distracted her, if only a little.

At her lack of response, Mercury frowned and glanced at Qrow worriedly. Qrow looked equally as helpless and concerned, and Mercury cradled Ruby's head to his chest.

She merely let his heartbeat assure her he was still there. _Alive_.

…

…

…

 _You never know dear_

…

…

…

"How's she doing?"

Mercury crossed his arms and leant against the wall right outside Ruby's room. "I can't be out of the room when she's awake now."

Jaune ran a hand through his hair, blue eyes lowered to the ground. He shook his head. "Nightmare again?"

"Yeah…"

"Shit," Jaune cursed, frustration coloring his face. "What does he want with her? Did Qrow tell you yet?"

"No, he won't say anything," Mercury denied, a contemplative look on his face. "But I can't help but think it's linked to… _whatever_ Ruby did up on the tower."

Jaune winced slightly at the mere mention of it, but agreed all the same. "Maybe. He did tell Ruby she was special."

Mercury frowned in thought. His first thought was that she might be a Maiden. But he didn't think a Maiden could pull something as crazy as what he saw the day Beacon fell. No, Ruby was something else. So what was she?

"I should get back to Ruby." Mercury nodded his head to the door.

"Right. I should start patrolling anyway. Ren and Nora need a break." Jaune turned and unsheathed _Crocea Mors._ "Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

…

…

…

 _How much I—_

…

…

…

Mercury was pissed. He kept his eyes straight ahead, arms cradling Ruby to his chest, and mind filled with an absolute refusal to look at the old man striding alongside him. He could practically feel Nora and Ren burning holes into the back of his head, not out of angry glares but worried glances, and Jaune was marching ahead with the battered map clenched tightly in his hands, back rigid and steps heavy.

"You gonna say what you want to say sometime kid, or are you gonna keep up this silent treatment?" Qrow's voice sounded, and Mercury grit his teeth.

"Depends. Are you going to tell me why that Tyrian guy tried to kidnap Ruby or are we going to keep marching ahead blind?" Mercury bit back with malice, unrestrained fury held clear in his stormy grey eyes. Normally he wouldn't antagonize Qrow, but with Ruby's life hanging in the mix, he, to put it bluntly, didn't give a fuck.

"…if I explain it now, Ruby's mental state will be even worse," Qrow admitted quietly, crimson eyes trained on the sleeping girl. The last time they tried to hit the road, Ruby hadn't made it five feet without hyperventilating, so they thought it best to travel while she's asleep.

"As much as I don't want to put her through more stress Qrow, we need to know so we can be prepared when he comes back," Mercury reasoned with slight regret, not wishing to worry Ruby further but knowing this was the only way. The silver eyed girl shifted in her sleep and curled closer to him.

"…What's your favorite fairytale?" Qrow asked after a moment.

Mercury stared blankly. "Uh… yeah. Dear old Dad didn't exactly have the time to read me bedtime stories… too busy _abusing me_ , if you remember right."

Qrow's eyes filled with surprise and sympathy before it was wiped away, as Qrow knew Mercury didn't want pity. "Right. I'll save that line for Ruby then. How about this; when you were with them, who did you think lead everything?"

"Cinder," Mercury replied immediately.

"You're half right," Qrow said. "Cinder lead the faction in Vale. Her objective was to become the Fall Maiden, and make Beacon fall. But she's not the ringleader."

"Then who is?"

"The same woman that Scorpion boy kept calling 'Queen'," Qrow replied vaguely, and Mercury growled.

"Can you give me a straight answer or not?"

"Either way, you're not going to know who she is." Qrow shrugged, sending a light glare Mercury's way. "Her name is Salem. We don't know who her elites are, we don't know how _many_ she has allied to her, and we don't know where she is. All we know is that she hates humanity, and wants to see it abolished completely."

Mercury shook his head slowly, while Ren spoke up from behind them, "'We' being…?"

"Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, we were a small group. Most people we allow to help are on a strict need to know basis." Qrow crossed his arms. "Can never be too careful when it comes to this."

"But _why_ does this Salem woman want Ruby?" Jaune whirled around and blurted angrily, folding the map forcefully as he glared more so at the situation and not Qrow. Qrow rubbed his face wearily with his hand.

"So she didn't tell you then," Qrow said to himself, glancing at Ruby. "Have any of you heard of the old tale of the Silver Eyed Warriors?"

A disbelieving silence overcame them all, and Mercury was the first to break it despite the disturbed feeling deep in his gut. "Seriously? And you're not making that up?"

"You wanted to know kid, and now I'm telling you," Qrow snapped in restrained annoyance, grimacing as he shook his head. He looked forward and began to speak, "How often do you see someone with silver eyes? Grey maybe, or even white, but pure metallic silver? You never see that eye color. There's a _reason_ you don't see it that often."

"Why is that?" Ren asked.

"Because they're going extinct," Qrow announced. "Not many people know about them because of it, but they've got something special. How exactly we're still a little fuzzy on, but they're the only thing the Grimm truly fear. And _that's_ why they're extinct."

"But… that doesn't make sense," Jaune spoke up in befuddlement, making motions with his hands to try and explain his confusion. "If the Grimm fear them, why would they go extinct?"

"Think about it; the Grimm are the common enemy among humans and faunus. You have the huntsman and the military groups, but there are still casualties because the Grimm will just keep throwing themselves at us until one of them eventually brings someone down. But if a Silver Eyed Warrior comes into play, the Grimm aren't as they normally are. If they can wield their power right, the Grimm are no match for them. And eventually, someone's going to want that power. Or will want to eliminate who has it."

"So… this Salem girl wants Ruby to… take her power?" Jaune questioned.

"That… I don't know," Qrow admitted. "Salem is looking for Maidens and Relics, not Silver Eyed Warriors. It's likely that the only reason Salem is going after Ruby is because of what happened up on Beacon Tower before it fell."

Mercury glanced at Jaune, and they shared a look. _So they were right_. But before Mercury could question further, Nora spoke from behind them.

"Why do you keep mentioning Maidens? What are they?"

Mercury froze as a knowing look was sent his way. Qrow commented slyly, "Well, Mercury already knows of two Maidens. Technically three, but one is… gone. Want to explain, Mercury?"

Nora, Ren and Jaune all turned expectantly to him, and he felt nervousness bubble up in his throat. They may have accepted him after he turned over a new leaf, but what if once they discovered what exactly he was doing for the other side they decide to change their minds?

He felt a small tug on the collar of his jacket, and he darted his gaze down to Ruby, who was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Go on, Merc. We all know that you're the same person standing right here, whether we know of these Maiden's or not."

"You always know what to say, huh?" Mercury smiled softly.

"I have my moments," Ruby teased before snuggling closer to him. He breathed in deeply, readying himself for a long explanation of a fairytale.

"Have you ever heard of the fairytale about the Seasonal Maidens?"

…

…

…

 _L-lov–ve y-ou_

…

…

…

"He's never going to stop hunting me, is he?"

Mercury stilled in his movements before looking over his shoulder at Ruby, who was bundled up underneath the red sheets of the large bed. They had made it to the next town, and had quickly checked into a hotel for a few nights, planning to help out with odd jobs around the small village to pay for more supplies. Ruby seemed to gain some semblance of calm once in a populated area, but Mercury could still feel the slight tremors in her body whenever he held her close, could hear the small, barely noticeable hitches in her voice.

"…Probably not, no."

He knew she would accept nothing from the truth, and she knew him far too well by now, so lying would only make her upset at him. Ruby deflated a little at his response, but her silver eyes had gratefulness of his honesty imbedded deep within. She sighed.

"Maybe I should go on my own."

Mercury whirled around so quick he caused the dresser to rattle. " _What?!_ "

"This was my idea, and I've come too far to just turn back and go home," Ruby explained calmly. "But you, Jaune, Ren and Nora were dragged into this because of me. So… go back to Patch. I'll go ahead with Uncle Qrow, and you won't be in danger anymore."

"Would you _stop_ acting like you want to get killed?!" Mercury suddenly bellowed, rage glinting in his eyes at the mere thought. "You said it earlier; even Qrow had trouble fighting him. What makes you think that you and him would stand a chance _alone?_ I know you're doing this just to get us out of harm's way, but y'know what? After that, we already have targets on our backs. We have to _stay together_ to survive, and if you think that you're going to sacrifice yourself for us, for _me,_ you've gone—"

"Gone what? Crazy? I'm anything but." Ruby glared. "If _anything_ happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I want to _help_ people, and this is the only way I can help you. By leaving you behind."

Mercury clenched his fists tightly, anger bubbling in his chest. "And if anything happened to you while I wasn't there, I wouldn't be able to live with _myself._ I don't care how dangerous you are to be around, I just care about being with you to the very end… no matter how far away or how close that end is."

"I don't want to see you die!" Ruby screamed, tears falling quickly. "Do you know how many people have targeted me so far?! Torchwick, Cinder, Emerald, Slate, Lynae, Lake, _Neo_ …" Ruby's voice faltered at Neo's voice, while Mercury winced slightly. "And now Tyrian. I'm _dangerous_ to be around. I-I just want to bring peace, but I'm a magnet for _criminals_. I– I just—"

She broke down, and Mercury drew her to him once he sat on the edge of the bed. She punched at his chest feebly, tears soaking through the fabric of his jacket. "It's not your fault that you're the way you are."

" _I can't win!_ " Ruby exclaimed heartbrokenly. "My own mother's eyes are a _curse!_ "

" _Stop it_ ," Mercury growled. "If it wasn't for _me_ , Cinder would have never set her eyes on you in the first place. _I_ put attention on you, Ruby. _I'm_ the curse."

Ruby sniffed before closing her eyes. "You're not a curse to me. You're half the reason I'm still going at this point…"

Mercury pursed his lips, steel eyes glaring hold in the ground. "Don't ask me to leave." He looked at her, capturing her eyes with his. "Don't _ever_ ask me to leave."

…

…

…

 _Pl-Please—_

…

…

…

"Jaune is still angry at both you and Qrow," Ren said quietly as he and Mercury walked along the main road. The village was sleeping, but Tyrian could be anywhere. "He is regressing back to… to when Pyrrha—"

"I know, Ren." Mercury crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his rerebraces anxiously. "I knew he would. He kept pushing everything down about Pyrrha, and now… well, Qrow and I opened the floodgates." He glanced sideways at Ren. "You never mentioned how you and Nora feel about this."

Ren was silent for a moment, magenta eyes cast downward before calmly meeting Mercury's. "We did not take it well at first, I admit. We… partly blamed you."

"Well I was a part of the reason Amber ended up like she did," Mercury agreed solemnly.

Ren nodded sagely. "True. But you have tried to better yourself time and time again after that event. After some reflection… we realized you redeemed yourself long ago. Jaune will come around in time. I know he is a good friend to you."

Mercury found himself agreeing. After all that's happened, he and Jaune talked more and more, building a friendly trust in each other. Not to the extent between him and Neptune, but nearly. For that to be destroyed now would be devastating.

"Try not to think much on it," Ren suggested as Mercury fell silent. "Nora and I are always around if you need to talk."

"…Thanks."

They said nothing more after, merely walking in a companionable silence.

…

…

…

 _Don't t—_

…

…

…

Mercury scaled the steps slowly as he heard the sloshing of liquid inside a flask. As he suspected, Qrow was leaning against the doorframe just outside Ruby's room, crimson eyes cast downward as the flask swung limply in his hand. Qrow looked up as Mercury slowed to a stop before him, but he averted his gaze quickly.

"Jaune's in there right now. Talking to Ruby," Qrow responded to the silent question as he lifted his flask to his lips. "Should be out soon."

"Right." Mercury watched Qrow for a moment, noticing how he kept his eyes pinned to the door, as if he wished to be in that room by Ruby at all times, but was afraid to be. After discussing his semblance, Mercury could certainly assume why.

"Qrow. Something up?"

Qrow merely stared blankly.

Mercury rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad at you for keeping secrets. I had a boss that did that for years." He shrugged his shoulders. "They'll get over it."

"Not sure if that Jaune kid will."

"Pyr— it's still a fresh wound," Mercury said sadly, frowning slightly. "He's kept it in for a while."

"Right." Qrow didn't believe him at all.

" _Mercury? Are you out there?_ " Ruby must have heard him.

"Yeah," He called, and he placed his hand on the doorknob before looking at Qrow. "Why won't you go in?"

"She's got you. That's enough," Qrow dismissed, heading to the stairs. "I'd rather not spread my luck."

"You already have," Mercury responded just as quickly, causing Qrow to stall in his descent. "Well, at least you think you have. I don't care what your semblance is, all I know is that your niece loves you and would feel a lot better with you around. Tyrian is already stalking her. If anything, it would be safer to keep her close."

Qrow sighed, not turning around as he formulated a reply to Mercury. "I want to be around her, but I can't. It doesn't matter what you think of my semblance. Something will end up worse in the end."

Mercury scowled. "You're the only family she has right now. Whatever comes because of your semblance we can handle. Just spend some time with your niece."

"...She's not my niece."

Mercury furrowed his brows. "Not by blood, but through a bond, she is."

"No, you don't get it. I meant—" Qrow turned slightly to look at Mercury, only to stop himself from continuing and shaking his head. "...never mind. Just go be with her for me."

Mercury sighed, glancing back at the door. He turned the knob and ventured inside, pondering what Qrow meant.

…

…

…

— _t-take…_

…

…

…

Ruby could feel the tension between the two men. Jaune was sitting in a chair right at her side, having taken one of her hands in his own in a silent gesture of support. She appreciated his brotherly love for her greatly, and couldn't find it in her to pull her hand away. Mercury had taken a seat right beside her, leaning against the stiff pillows and acting as a much softer one for her head to rest on. His fingers carded through her hair in a soothing gesture, massaging her scalp gently, and she smiled slightly as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

Despite the strength being sent to her by two people she loved dearly, she couldn't just ignore their strained friendship. They were making small talk that skipped around the main source of charged, thick energy, and their attempts at conversation were so painful Ruby found it hard to even breathe as she listened. It broke her heart to see these two, who had grown close over the months spent traveling to Haven, act as if they were strangers.

Jaune had resorted to answering Mercury's statements by directing his answers to Ruby herself, which made Mercury tense. If she wasn't leaning against him, she wouldn't have known. He hid his discomfort well.

"Are you two ever going to address the Goliath in the room?" Ruby blurted out with an annoyed tone. Mercury sighed quietly while muttering sarcastically about her subtly in conversations, while Jaune merely shifted in his chair and tried to play dumb.

"What Goliath? We're just talking, Rubes."

"Don't be like that, Jaune." Ruby gazed at him in exasperation. "You two need to talk this out. I don't want to see you two fighting over something that we can't change."

Jaune narrowed his eyes before hissing quietly, "It could have been avoided if Mercury didn't decide to side with the Queen of Hell."

"She would have found someone to assist her whether I joined her cause or not, Arc," Mercury rebuked with an eye roll, glaring off to the side.

"Oh yeah? And if Cinder never found you, where would you have ended up?" Jaune continued ruthlessly, too caught up in his own inner turmoil to think about what he was saying. "You would just kill anyway, huh? Is that right?"

"Jaune, that's not fair—" Ruby protested.

"No, he's right." Mercury gazed steadily at Jaune from overtop Ruby's head. "I was raised as an assassin. Punished whenever I didn't kill, hurt or torture others. What else would I do?" Mercury waited a moment before continuing, "But in joining Cinder, I eventually found redemption. And I regret a lot of things, her death included. _But I can't change it_."

The fury that brewed in Jaune's eyes died a little, and he sadly cast his azure eyes to the floor. Mercury's cool gaze changed to one of sympathy, and he added quietly, "I wish I could change it, Jaune. But I can't. I just can't."

"...I know." Jaune clenched the armrests of the chair tightly. "It's...just easy to blame you. Sorry."

He didn't fully mean it, Ruby knew. The wound is still fresh, and Jaune didn't forget easily, not these days. But Ruby knew that Mercury and Jaune would sort it out, eventually. They may be hotheaded at times, but they were smart, and Ruby trusted them both with her life.

"Don't worry about it." Mercury kept his eyes blank, but Ruby could feel the tension in his muscles. She went to take his hand to squeeze it reassuringly, but Mercury and Jaune's scrolls both went off at once, putting them all on high alert.

Jaune and Mercury both glanced at their scrolls, and shared a look. Ruby felt fear spiking through her system. "What's going on?"

Mercury grasped her hands in his as he maneuvered himself off the bed while Jaune unsheathed his sword. "Gem, I need you to stay in this room and not come out until I message you, okay?"

Ruby shook her head vehemently, silver eyes swirling in defiance. "N-No, I won't let you fight my battles! I-If Tyrian is here—"

"If he's here he'll use you against us, wear us down until you're completely open to attack like before. He'll _single you out_." Mercury gazed into her eyes, desperately urging her to understand. "You need to stay out of sight so he doesn't have that advantage. I— we care about you too much to act rationally in battle against him with you alongside us."

"I…" Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, willing away tears. _Be strong, don't be afraid_. "Okay. Be careful."

"I will, I promise," Mercury assured as he cupped her cheek, pressing his lips to hers roughly to seal the promise. He drew away quickly, stiffly marching to the door as something danced along Ruby's tongue.

"Mercury?" He turned, and suddenly she couldn't find her voice. Jaune had left, and they were alone, but she still couldn't speak.

"Yeah?"

 _I love you I love you I love you—_

"...kick his ass." _You coward._

Mercury grinned thinly, false confidence streaming off him in waves. "Anything for you."

He was gone in the next second, and Ruby felt the familiar sensation of burning, fearful tears bubble up.

 _Please be okay._

…

…

…

 _m-my sunshine…_

…

…

…

It was getting hard to ignore.

At first, there was no sound. Then, shrieks of the villagers as gunfire erupted from outside, muted by the thick walls, bounced around in her skull. The cries died down, and only gunfire remained. Ruby could tell whose gun was firing at the time. Most of the time it was Ren's or Mercury's. Every couple minutes, Nora would launch a grenade. The clanging of Qrow's sword against Tyrian's wrist blades became her worst nightmare.

Then...silence.

Long, prolonged silences that were ended by a sudden gunshot, or the scraping of metal on metal. _They had to all be okay, the silences met nothing, NOTHING-_

Oh no. No no no…

She heard a scream. _Nora_.

Ruby couldn't stay anymore. She yanked _Crescent Rose_ out from under the bed, threw on her cloak in a fluid movement, and rushed out of her room and down the wooden steps. A multitude of villagers were cowering in the lobby with nowhere to go, and she threw the keys to her room to a stocky man with a large beard.

"Room sixteen on the second floor, get to it and lock yourselves inside until someone comes for you! _Go_!"

Ruby didn't wait to see if they listened, merely ran to the door as a flurry of frenzied footsteps flocked up the staircase. She burst through the door in time to see Ren be launched from far down the grey paved road and slam into a pole, his aura flickering out. Nora was near him, unconscious with blood trickling from a gash on her forehead.

"Nora, Ren!" Ruby hurried over to them, seeing that Ren was struggling to stay conscious while Nora wasn't moving at all. She pressed two fingers onto Nora's pulse point and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a steady beat. "Just unconscious."

Ruby looked back down the road to see Qrow and Mercury disappear behind one of the buildings while Jaune was knocked back into view, favoring his side. She went to stand, but Ren grabbed her wrist in a weak hold.

"Ruby… _don't,_ " He gasped out. "You cannot beat him, not alone."

"I'm not alone." Ruby smiled weakly. "Qrow, Jaune and Mercury will be with me."

Before he could protest again, she wrenched herself out of his weak hold and sprinted down the street, seeing Jaune lean heavily on the building. She stared at him in worry as he ended up sliding down the wall and sitting tiredly.

"Jaune… get to Ren and Nora. I'll be back," Ruby said quietly.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Ru—… don—..."

She was already gone, running around the corners of buildings and following flaming debris, overturned turf, and scuffed rubble. She followed the fight through her sense of hearing, distant clangs of metal getting steadily louder.

Ruby tried to ignore the brewing panic in her chest. She knew she couldn't fight him alone. Maybe she couldn't even fight him with Mercury and Qrow. She didn't know, of course, since Mercury showed up after _RNJR_ was banned to the sidelines, and he and Qrow worked together to push the scorpion faunus back. But they still struggled, since Tyrian was stronger than Mercury and Qrow's aura was close to breaking at the time…

A sharp inhale of pain. _No_.

Ruby ran faster, rounding the corner to see Qrow staring down at his abdomen in disbelief. A small gash, a thin, shallow thing that was just as dangerous as a stab wound to the chest, was beginning to ooze blood. Tyrian's tail drew back as he went to defend against a few kicks by Mercury, who was trying to distract him in a moment of desperation, only for Tyrian to strike back with just as much ferocity and pummel Mercury's aura to nothing.

" _No!_ " Ruby shrieked, dragging Qrow to the side of the bruising, who had fallen to the ground in exhaustion due to fighting the man and defending the kids all at once, and kneeled beside him swiftly. "Uncle Qrow I'm… I'm going to stop him, I promise. I won't let him get any of you."

And Qrow knew. He knew exactly what Ruby meant, he always did. His crimson eyes widened in fear, and he grasped at her cloak with what little strength he had. "Ruby… Ruby, stay back, _get out of here_."

"I'm done hiding. That's not what a Huntress is supposed to do!" Ruby cried, her eyes softening for a moment before kissing Qrow's cheek. "I love you, Uncle Qrow."

She raced off, Qrow's grip being torn away, and she had to hear his last cry of anguish as she ran off to the two figures in the distance. She could see Mercury on the ground, trying to back away as Tyrian laughed evilly with his stinger swinging around playfully, taunting.

Growling, Ruby sped forward and swung her scythe in a dizzying motion, just twirling and twirling around as her skirt billowed and her cape streamed rose petals. By some crazy luck, she managed to force him back, but the deranged smile on his face clued her into the fact that he _let_ her push him back, and any hope she had to push him back was crushed.

"Ah, so the Rose has decided to bloom after all! Finally come to fight your own battles, my Little Flower?" The man swung his braid around dramatically as he leant down to her eye level. "That's _very_ brave of you, my dear!"

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Mercury exclaimed harshly from behind her. It hurt to hear the pain in his voice, but Ruby didn't turn, nor did she take her eyes off the grinning scorpion. Her mouth was set in a frown, _Crescent Rose_ hanging limply in her grip, and with a sigh, she let her beloved weapon slip from her fingers and clatter to the ground.

 _She can't protect her friends by fighting. But she can protect them another way._

"Please don't hurt my friends anymore than you already have," Ruby pleaded breathlessly, silver eyes defeated and her shoulders sagging. "Just… what does Salem want with me?"

"Ah… yes, the Goddess has much planned for you, ahaha!" Tyrian looked up the the sky, almost as if he were praising Salem as he spoke. "But it would be unfair to spoil it for you, darling! After all, you surprised Cinder, so now, a surprise is what you shall receive. Only seems fair, correct?"

Tyrian made to step forward, but Mercury struggled to stand, only making it to his knees. "St-Stay… _stay back._ "

"Mercury…" Ruby risked a glance at him and shook her head sadly. She stared at him, seeing his confusion morph to horror, and she spoke before Mercury could say anything, "If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt them?"

" _No_ , that's not an option-"

Tyrian sighed dramatically as Mercury yelled frantically, only to talk over him, "If that is what you desire my dear, I will not harm your... _friends._ I believe that I've had a good portion of fun today, and this will certainly end it on a high note!"

He extended a hand in a polite gesture that she knew was just because of his theatrical personality, and she could hear Mercury drag himself slowly to his feet. One of his mechanical legs groaned in protest, and she winced slightly at the noise. He couldn't fight.

"Ruby-"

"Stop," Ruby demanded quietly. "You're leg…"

"Come on now…" Tyrian said impatiently, still holding his hand out to her.

She gazed at Mercury in sadness, watching as he tried to step forward only for his right leg to collapse on him. She didn't know what was wrong with it, but Tyrian knew what he was doing. He probably severed something vital to the metal frame.

"Please don't do this," Mercury's voice was barely above a whisper. "I _can't_ do this alone."

Ruby managed a watery smile. "I...I love you."

Mercury's face turned to one of gaping surprise, and she turned to place her hand in Tyrian's. Even being near him was sickening, the wicked smirk too much for her to even look at. She glared straight into his yellow eyes, inwardly hoping that her glare alone would burn him alive.

"I do _hate_ to see such a sad parting of a couple." Tyrian pretended to sniff and wipe a tear from his eye. "Ah, but isn't it all the more dramatic? Like...Shakespeare. Everything just seems to _go wrong_ in those plays, don't they?" Tyrian raised his wrist blade to point at Mercury. "Terribly sorry, my dear, but I tend to _lie_."

He shot, at Ruby let out a strangled cry as it hit Mercury in the side, and he fell over with a wheeze. Blood began to stain his jacket, and he pressed his gloved hands to the wound. His crumpled face broke her heart, and she angrily tried to wrench free of his now iron grip.

" _Why?!_ "

"Nothing personal, Little Flower." Tyrian grinned. "The Goddess just isn't fond of traitors."

He yanked her forward and hit her hard in the temple, knocking her unconscious. He slung her limp form over his shoulder, and gave Mercury a coy smile.

"Goodbye, _Mercury_. I'll take _good care_ of your Gem."

He ran off into the night, and Mercury could only watch with a pained expression. Angrily, he slammed his fist on the ground as his head dropped back onto the pavement, a yell filled with anger and anguish escaping his throat and echoing down the silent town. The innocence was tainted by him and taken by another, and Mercury lost any hope he had gained from her. He knew one day that she'd go too far to protect him, even if he did all he could to stop her.

She was gone, and he couldn't even follow. Ruby Rose became a sacrifice to the Scorpion.

…

…

…

 _...away…_

…

…

…

 _Well...hello there. This is a little depressing._

 _So, you can blame CharlotteWild for giving me this idea. Well, she didn't specifically, she just mentioned that 'Stinging Thorns' is a good ship name for RubyxTyrian and I was like WELP I feel inspired._

 _Song used: "You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash_

 _Hope y'all enjoyed! Also, if Qrow dies, we RIOT!_

 _Happy writing to all! Lonessa out._


End file.
